Perfect Day
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Based on the episode Survival of the Hottest. When they finally get out of the toaster RV Beck and Jade can't help be keep their hands of each other. Rated T from some mild language and a little bit of mature themes.


Jade's POV

We burst out of the RV, god it was like a toaster oven trapped in there and now I'm all swaety! I never ever sweat! Beck and Andre ran over to the bottle box I gave Cat a friendly hug like everyone else did, Beck quickly passed me a bottle of water he knew how thirsty and pissed off I was I demolished the water drinking it so quickly.

"Wow you guys really missed me, ew Jade you're all sweaty" Gee thanks Cat I was hoping that would come up, I wiped the sweat away from my pale arms,

"Never speak of it!"

We realized the big stupid RV blocking our way left ages ago...well know we feel stupid "Let's enjoy that ocean!" Robbie cheered, along with the rest of us we ran towards the ocean I felt Beck's strong arms wrap around my waist picking me up, I screamed laughing

"Beck! What are you doing"

"Baby the sand is seriously hot I'm saving your feet" Aw, he cares about my feet, I was loving his caring devotion to me until he threw me in the water.

"I wasn't ready for that Beck!" Beck stood in front of me with his abs shining from the sun

"Come on babe chill out" he kissed me on the cheek sweetly, I noticed little Vega standing on the sand looking at the sea

"You do know it's better IN the water" Tori gave me a smile to my comment...don't do that.

"Yeah I guessed" but she still hesitated "God just get in the big baby" I swam away from her with Beck, the two of us swam away from them all, luckily I was still able to stand up where we went to "I love you" he whispered in my ear with his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Do you know?" I love making him beg.

"You're meant to say it back baby"

"Beg me..." he kissed my neck then giving me sweet pecks leading up to my cheeks, my lips then his tongue messing with mine.

"Say it"

"I have no idea what you mean" I teased, my nose put against his,

"You're not funny babe" except he was laughing so I must be

"I love you too" giving him sweet pecks on his lips that turned into making out.

"Hey love birds!" Andre called over, we broke our kiss

"What?!" I snarled

"Chill down on swallowing each other, there's kids around haha!"

"Yeah maybe we should just go back" I pouted at Beck's added comment

"Don't worry Jade baby we have all night to ourselves for this"

"Oh you think you're getting some tonight do you?"

Beck shrugged his shoulders with a cheeky smile, I winked at him I love teasing him so much I walk away swaying my hips suggestively I knew he was looking...he always is I turned my head and smiled at him in the corner of my eye, Beck quickly swam over behind me and kissed my neck"Don't tease me you bad girl" I giggled at him giving me kisses all over my upper body, my neck, cheek, lips, chest, nose. I saw Andre, I was still pissed off at him taking the mick out of me and Beck showing affection I picked up sand from underneath the water like sloppy cement "Jade, what are you doing?" Beck questioned me cautiously I made a ball out of it "Jade wha-" he stopped his sentence as I threw the sand ball at Andre's head I burst out laughing as did Beck, Cat and Robbie "Jade?!" Andre flipped

I shrugged my shoulders still laughing then he found it funny and threw one back I quickly ducked and it hit Cat "Oh...sorry little red that was for Jade" but Cat found it funny she threw one at Robbie...don't know why Before I knew it we we're all throwing sand balls at each other, Beck shield me with his body, face face was next to his abs...I wasn't complaining I kissed his abs "Hey cheeky" Beck kissed the top of my head, I jumped out of his body shield and on to his back making him give me a piggy back, he handed me sand balls as I threw them at the rest of the guys we were all acting like great big kids.

After a while we stopped throwing them still laughing and smiling I ducked under the water getting the sand off my hair I saw Beck looking down at me through the water I pushed out of the water and caught his lips on mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much" I whisper in his ear

"I love you to baby...forever"

It was getting late everyone piled in the RV except for me and Beck as we were in the truck, as I shut the door he spun me around crashing him lips on mine "I had a perfect day baby thanks to you" he was so cute and gorgeous and loving I can't believe how much I'm in love with him.

"I had the perfect day too...thanks to you" I leaned my forehead against his and gave him a quick peck "Let's also make tonight perfect...to end the perfect day" I smiled proudly to him making Beck grin "Defiantly" he kissed my forehead before giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

We spent that night together...it was beautiful. A perfect day, with my incredibly perfect boyfriend. I love him.


End file.
